Twisted
by Jessarie
Summary: (SLASH) What if some people started to feel like something was off in their world? What if they made a back up plan in the event Hogwarts was unsafe and were forced to use it? How would life be different if the truth was not what they all believed? Will Harry find what he needs from life? Who is his enemy really? Questions abound as the wizarding world gets "Twisted"!
1. The Truth Sets No One Free

**Twisted**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I have no idea where this one came from, but it refused to go away. This is what I have so far. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. See profile for full authors disclaimer. **

**WARNINGS: AU... Ignores most of HBP and DH but barrows from both. Many people are alive here who died in the books/movies. Hints at Rape/NonCon, If you squint really hard, hints at future threesome. M/M/M slash! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Truth Sets No One Free _

Severus' eyes were wide, the expression something that had never been seen on his face before. He was shocked, scared, and above all confused. The emotions blending to show his mouth hanging wide, jaw slack. "How?" he stuttered in whisper, voice scratchy.

The man across from him laughed enjoying this more than he probably should have. "It was so easy, Severus. So very easy." He said.

Severus stared in complete and utter shock at the form of Lord Voldemort calmly drinking tea in the Headmaster's office. He stuttered trying to ascertain exactly which of the many questions fliting through his mind was most prominent. He looked to Albus watching. Again he asked. "How?"

Albus smiled once more. "He is but a golem." was the following answer. Severus insides froze. His eyes shot up to see a manic smile upon the worn face. "G-golem." he whispered. Albus nodded. "There never was and never has been a Lord Voldemort." he stated taking a sip of his tea.

'The blows just keep on coming.' Severus thought. He roughly shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked pausing then adding "And where is Tom Riddle if he is not..." he broke off gesturing to the golem sitting and sipping more tea.

"Tom is perfectly safe." Albus answered first. Severus shuddered hoping that meant that the surprisingly innocent man was alive. "And before you ask Severus, he lives. I have modified his memories and kept him out of our society. He knows everything and lets it all happen. Tom Riddle is powerless to stop me."

The ice in Severus heart continued to strengthen. His insides turned so cold he trembled. "So you used a golem as Lord Voldemort? You tortured and maimed and killed? You are the reason for all this pain and fighting? You took people's lives and used them?" he asked rapidly. "For what?"

"Power." Albus answered. "The power of the strongest wizard to ever walk in our world."

Severus slowly slid his hand into his pocket. "I hope you know, I will find a way and everyone will know the truth." His hand closed on the object he needed. "Slave." he whispered and disappear with the portkey.

* * *

Reappearing in his quarters almost 4 floors lower he shook furiously. Severus groaned aloud and ran in a frantic haste. The emergency plan he and many of his 7th years put together already started forming in his mind. He could remember clearly the day Harry Potter and a bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins showed up to speak to him. They were worried that if something happened, something bad, they would be unable to leave the school. He had agreed noticing that they had all felt something very off about the way Voldemort, Dumbledore, and many others of wizarding society had begun acting.

Looking back on it, Severus realized Dumbledore had started slipping. He plans had begun to get extreme. Shaking his head once more Severus activated the bracelet on his left wrist. Frowning at the Dark Mark.

Nine floors above Severus, Harry Potter's eyes widened. He jumped up as the bracelet grew hotter and hotter on his left wrist. He grabbed the prepacked bag throwing in his invisibility cloak and the few things he had out.

The group that gathered in the room of requirement would have shocked many, but Severus almost smiled when he saw them all present. "It will be explained when we get the hell up out of here." he said gravely. A bird squawked and Draco Malfoy froze. Slowly he, Severus and Harry approached a black cabinet. The blond opened the door and let the bird, an owl, he now realized out. It flew to not, Severus himself, but Harry.

Slowly lowering his wand, Harry took the small attached piece of parchment.

_Ready when you are. _

_Borgin aware, but not above helping. _

_Need to hurry. Aurors in the Alley. _

_Send Sev last._

Harry smiled and read the note aloud to those waiting. Severus nodded and the student began filing through the cabinet one at a time. Harry smiled up at him right before he closed the door. Severus waited almost a full minute then stepped in himself. When he opened the cabinet the dingy store was full of students. His eyes cut straight to the long blond head bent over Harry and Draco.

* * *

"How are we getting out of here?" he asked pitching his voice low on purpose. The whispering stopped and Severus smirked, glad he could still inspire that kind of fear in his students even off of school property.

"Portkeys." Lucius answered stepping up to him and wrapping his long arms around Severus. The usually unexpressive man smirked and pressed a small kiss to the blond's temple. A gagging sound had him freezing only to glare at the red head of Ronald Weasley.

Taking charge, Lucius split them into groups. Sending Draco off first with Pansy and Blaise. Then followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Next a portkey was given Severus while Lucius whispered directions in his ear. Neville, Luna, and Millicent clutched on.

Harry smiled up at the tall blond. "Why am I the only one still here?" he asked. Lucius smiled. "I know how much you hate portkeys and figured with where we are going you wouldn't mind apparating with me." he said. Harry nodded. "Go hide behind that shelf." he ordered next. Harry did as he was bid and smirked as Lucius obliviated Borgin and then asked him to go and fetch an object from the back room he had apparently been interested in. Smirking once more the man hurried to Harry and pulled him tight. Standing in Lucius arms for a moment and took a deep breath as the sickening pull of apparation sucked him in.

* * *

When they landed Harry heard a gasp. He went to pull back only to sway right back into the strong arms around his waist. "Hold still. Deep breaths. Relax." A silky voice ordered off to his right.

Almost five minutes later Harry looked up and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw he was still clutched onto Lucius and Severus was standing to the side rubbing his right arm. "Harry?" a voice questioned. He turned and smiled at Hermione. "I'm okay, I just hate traveling like that. Apparation is better than portkeys because at least I know where I am going and have a bit more control over it."

As they all sat down in Malfoy Manor for sandwiches, Severus recounted his tale. He left out no details, even explaining that a golem is usually made of clay or earth type substances and brought to life using magic. The one of Voldemort was highly advanced in original ingredients and magical attributions. Silence followed when he finally stopped talking. Harry, unsurprisingly to most, was the first to speak up. "So, all the shit that Voldemort did, my parents and even in the death eater meetings was really the golem under Dumbledore's control?" he asked looking quite green.

At Severus nod, the younger man rose to his feet and walked calmly around the table. No one knew what he was thinking or exactly what he was going to do. The exclaimations of shock when he hugged Severus where almost funny. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into the hard black clothed just under him. Severus smirked. "It could have been worse." he said.

Harry leaned back from him and glared. "What the fuck could have been worse?" he asked ignoring everything but the dark eyes locked onto his face. "It could have really been Dumbledore." he answered wrinkling his crooked nose. Harry laughed. "Gross." he whispered barely loud enough to hear it, but Severus knew then that this young man had truly seen him at his lowest.

"What do we do now? How do we fix this?" Hermione asked softly. Harry smiled at her. Severus gave his fiercest glare. Lucius lips quirked into a serious smirk.

Rivaling the Weasley twins, the three answered as one. "We fight back."

* * *

**A/N: Four pages and almost two hours of serious work and we have the start of what I am hoping will be an interesting story. Thoughts?**


	2. Golem Research and the First

**Twisted**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Here is the next part of this. Some of the stuff from Chapter 1 gets explained and some new stuff happens.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. See profile for full author's disclaimer. **

**WARNINGS: AU... Ignores most of HBP and DH but barrows from both. Many people are alive here who died in the books/movies. There are hints at future threesome and when you squint while tilting your head to the left there are hints at future foursome. Slash between male characters!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Golem Research and the First of Many_

Hermione sat next to her boyfriend of a year and smiled at the look on his face. She could tell he was trying to figure something out, but that he wasn't sure how the pieces in his head fit together yet. Ron was strategically very smart. His problems came from the fact that he was slower to pick up on social things and hated change. Using only her eyes she followed his line of sight and actually chocked.

Harry sat with Severus and Lucius, as they had been given permission to call the older men, reading from a huge book she was sure had something to do with golems. Their current research encompassed many topics as they tried to fight something many would deem not able to be fought.

Hermione wondered how long it would take before it clicked in Ron's head. Knowing him, she would have to help in explaining this one. She smiled knowing things in her life were about to get even more interesting. The group of students that had arrived to Malfoy Manor were currently ensconced in a magically hidden library and guest suite. As Hermione pondered their current situation, she glanced down at the book in her hands on magically potions linking with spell work and screamed.

"What? Find something?" Harry asked already on his feet. She grinned at him. "Listen to this." Hermione said starting to read from the book. "A golem is made through natural ingredients enhanced by magic. If a person wishes to duplicate someone's shape in the golem exactly then they would need to add Polyjuice Potion containing that person's essence to the natural ingredient mixture prior to the magical activation of the golem. Were a person to wish to make a golem in the vision that did not previously exist they would need to use the Magicè Creare Ex Imago spell found in the Harperstown Spellbook Translations. Also, to that effect, a person could link the golem to a witch or wizard and have the golem feed off of their magic when using any magic at all. Please note that the magic needed to create a golem is very advanced and many have lost their lives to the attempt. Note: Golem creation outlawed by The Ministry of Magic in 1654 in Decree 423 of the Laws and Bylaws Subsection of the Use of Unsafe Magic offices." Hermione took a deep breath and met the green eyes of her best friend.

"Shit!" Draco said standing and coming closer to where most of the group had gathered while Hermione was reading. "Draco." Lucius warned. "Language." The younger Malfoy huffed. "Do you have a better assessment of the situation, Father?" he asked.

Lucius laughed. "No, but that language is inappropriate, especially given the current company." He answered. Harry laughed. "Spend some more time with Hermione and Draco will seem like a saint. That girl has a serious issue with cursing."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed smacking her brother in all but blood across his nearest arm. "I have no fucking cursing problems, you little wench." The room froze as Severus began to chuckle. "I would have never believed it. Prim and proper, Granger, cusses like a sailor."

Ron spoke up. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Pansy, for the first time since they had arrived announced. "I think we have to find Tom Riddle. We also need a way to break the link between him and the golem. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have kept him alive only to link them."

"She's right." Severus stated. "Then the golem would be using Tom's magic and not Dumbledore's leaving him stronger." Harry stood. "Mione and anyone who wants to help her, find out exactly what the link is and how we can break it." He said smiling down at his sister. Ginny stepped forward moving to follow Hermione. "Gather any books on Golem use." Ron, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise all moved off to help the girls. Neville asked. "What can Luna and I do? Research isn't really our thing."

Harry smiled once more at his family. "I need a plan; at least 3 of us, me included have to break back into Hogwarts. I have a bad feeling that the Chamber of Secrets could be useful. The plan needs to get us in and out without anyone including Dumbledore noticing." Neville nodded. "I'll do my best, boss." He answered.

Harry groaned. "I really wish you all would quit calling me that. It's really not funny." He finished when Draco started laughing. Severus shot a look at Lucius. "And what about us, master?" He asked.

Ron turned red and began choking. Harry blushed and turned to face the older men. "We are brainstorming." He said glaring at Severus who smirked in reply. "Brainstorming what?" Lucius asked. Harry's grin turned almost feral looking. "We are going to try to figure out where that bastard hid Tom Riddle."

* * *

It was almost two weeks later before anything solid or worthwhile happened. Severus disguised using a complicated blend of Polyjuice and appearance altering spells burst into the library. He was flushed and panting. Harry was up and out of his seat before any of this had registered with anyone else. "Breathe!" he ordered as Severus collapsed and would have landed on the floor were it not for Harry's arms.

After a minute Severus finally spoke. "Riddle Manor is still standing." The shock in the room was palpable. For all they had known it had been blown to smithereens in one of Voldemort's attacks last year. "I am positive that is where he is." Severus continued unconsciously snuggling further into Harry who had slid to the floor with him when he almost collapsed.

"How sure are you?" Lucius asked coming forward and kneeling next to them. "I was following one of the students in Hogsmeade who had mention Dumbledore when the man himself appeared with the Minister and some of the other professors. I followed them into the Three Broomsticks. Luckily we had used that spell to disguise my magical signature otherwise I would have been toast. They were talking about the Manor." Severus paused. "At first, I thought they meant here. Malfoy Manor and that they were looking for us, until Dumbledore said that Riddle would have hated to see it come to that. He knows as well as we that the history books say the Riddle line has always valued their homes more than their families."

Harry snorted. "Dumbles probably thinks it's some sort of poetic justice thing to imprison Tom in his own family home." Hermione frowned. "How's he doing it though?" she asked. All the younger people looked at her confused. She huffed. "If Tom is still alive, then he controls the Manor. It's a part of his magic. From what I understand of Wizarding Law, a person cannot take over a Manor unless it is magically willed to them or they are named heir of that estate. Like you with Sirius." She said nodding to Harry.

"Very good, Hermione." Lucius said smiling to her. "You are correct, but you forget one thing. The golem can use Tom's magic. The golem is controlling the Manor. Tom may be able to fight it, but I don't know."

Harry frowned. He slid out from under Severus and paced for a few minutes. "We can't get Tom out until we destroy the golem, unless…" he trailed off pausing in his movements. "I am betting since Tom is heir to Slytherin the Manor has parseltongue over-rides on all the doors. The golem can use the parseltongue, but for things like that he would have to be in the Manor. We could go in using parsel , find Tom, and portkey back out."

"Since it's you… that means we need a plan A, and B, and C." Ron said laughing at the disgruntled look on his friends face.

"See what you can come up with and we will work more on it tomorrow." Harry said to his friends. "Severus is going to bed." He finished laughing at the scowl on the man's face. "I am not a child." Severus responded. "Help me get him upstairs?" Harry asked Lucius.

The man nodded and working together they helped Severus up the stairs and into his room. "There." Harry stated when the man was seated on his bed. Lucius began reversing the spells that had been used to disguise Severus. The polyjuice had worn off during their previous conversation. By the time Lucius had finished, Severus looked half asleep. Harry smiled and waved his wand changing Severus robes into pajamas, black silk, of course.

As they left the room, Harry sighed. Lucius smiled down at him and took his hand. He led Harry down the hall a little ways and into Lucius' own room. Harry flopped into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. "You look exhausted." He said eyes on Harry. "I feel it." The younger man answered.

Lucius hands strayed to the not so thin anymore shoulders before him and as he rubbed them, the sighs Harry made did nothing to help the current predicament Lucius found himself in. When finished, he stepped back and turned away from the younger man. Harry frowned, but stood and headed for the door. Before leaving, he paused. "Thanks."

Finally able to turn around Lucius smiled. "You're welcome, but it was no problem." He strode closer to Harry and smiled down at him once more. As Lucius watched, Harry's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips and it was the end. Lucius pounced like a lion after the lonely deer. He gently and swiftly brushed his lips across Harry's in a sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Harry." He said softly as he pulled away.

The smile on the face of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived as he walked to his room was blindingly bright, but the fear he felt for his friends and future was hidden way beneath his surface. No one could ever know how truly scared he was for anything remotely like a relationship.

That night in the Hidden Section of Malfoy Manor, some slept peacefully and others were plagued by what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Any feedback is much appreciated. Don't know when the next chappie will be out. I am writing as I go with only a general outline of what I know I want to happen, so... See you soon!**


	3. Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's Off To Hogwarts We Go

**Twisted**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: I know it has been forever since my last update of this and I am sorry to anyone who was waiting for it. I have been extremely busy with being a mom, working on my college degree, and taking care of everything else in my life. I am also sorry this is so short. It was meant to be longer, but I had to split a chapter into two. It seemed monotonous otherwise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. See profile for full author's disclaimer.**

**WARNINGS: AU... Ignores most of HBP and DH but barrows from both. Many people are alive here who died in the books/movies. There are blatant clues to a future threesome. Slash between male characters!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's Off To Hogwarts We Go..._

* * *

Harry blushed as his eyes darted back down to the book on the table before him. Lucius had been staring at him quite a bit the past few days. Ever since the night he had kissed him. "Are you alright, Harry?" Pansy asked. Harry's head darted back up and he smiled. "Fine." he answered. Luna's airy laugh sounded from behind him and Harry groaned.

"Harry has the Hokelys." Luna said grinning. "What the fuck are Hokelys?" Ron asked staring at the strange, but clever, girl. "Aww, Ron, why did you even ask." Harry said frowning up at his best friend. Ron shrugged as Luna answered him. "The are the fairies of attraction."

Lucius sniggered behind his book. Harry's eyes shot up and locked onto the gray ones from across the room. Lucius winked at him. Harry glared and slammed his book shut. "I really think we need the chamber. You have anything, Nev?"

Neville stood clumsily and brought a parchment over to Harry's table. "I think the best way would be to send someone in to distract Dumbles. He will focus on them and you can sneak in with some people. The chamber seems to allow portkeying out, but not in. Only a Parselmouth can unlock the entrance. Once inside, you will need to get access to the tunnel the snake..." he paused to shudder "...lived in, probably with Parsel again. That is the best guess we can make as very limited information about the chamber exists and most of this is going off of what you told us" Neville explained rather cunningly.

"All right then. What if we went in during dinner? Everyone will be busy anyways and Dumbles will be less likely to realize something is up sooner. I want a detailed plan in time to go tonight." Harry said standing and stretching. "I am going to go shower." He announced leaving the room as he cracked his neck.

They all watched Harry leave and when he was finally up the stairs and out of sight they convened on Neville to help form another crazy plan. Severus looked up and locked eyes with those of his lover. Lucius gave a small nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the planning teens. No one noticed Severus' assent up the stairs and out of the room.

* * *

Severus knocked on Harry's bedroom door, but there was no answer. Taking a small risk, he cracked the door open and stepped into the room after seeing nothing. "Harry." he called out, but again there was no answer. The en-suite bathroom door was open slightly and Severus could hear the whoosh of the water before he even made it to the door. A telltale moan was Severus' first clue that Harry's shower was more than just a need to be clean. Creeping closer, Severus gently pushed on the door a bit. He stifled a gasp as the golden toned body came into view. Severus' breathing sped up as he watched the rivulets of water make trails along the skin. His eyes widened even more when he followed the line of sight. Harry's right hand was curled around his member in a firm, sure grip. Another moan almost brought Severus to his knees.

Smirking now, Severus stepped into the bathroom. "Need some help?" He asked softly. Harry jumped and almost screamed before he realized exactly who was there. It took but a minute for the younger man to notice that he was still standing naked in a shower before his former professor. He groaned as his cock began to harden even more at that single thought. Bravery had always been a part of Harry, so he stepped forward and opened the glass door. Looking into the dark, fathomless eyes, he saw the spark. The pure lust and want within them was stifling.

Stepping back to make room, Harry said. "Sure."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger... Sorry, but if I continue then this chapter will be going on forever and ever. I promise the shower scene will be finished in the next chapter. Probably as a flashback or retelling. Stay tuned!


	4. Breaking and Entering!

**Twisted**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: This is the other half of the last chapter and I am actually getting into this story again, so updates will still be whenever I have time, but I may update a bit more than before.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. See profile for full author's disclaimer.**

**WARNINGS: AU... Ignores most of HBP and DH but barrows from both. Many people are alive here who died in the books/movies. There are blatant clues to a future threesome. Slash between male characters!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Breaking and Entering!_

* * *

Harry groaned aloud as he realized how stupid he could truly be sometimes. As he sat after his rather eventful shower waiting to go into Hogwarts he checked the Map. His special map that could tell him everyone in Hogwarts. He knew the Chamber was not on the map, but maybe it could help to know where everyone else was. As he watched, Harry wished he knew a safer way to get into the Chamber. Suddenly the map changed a bit and began to show all the hidden places it never had before. There was the Chamber of Secrets, the Room of Requirement, and a few tunnels Harry had never seen before.

Jumping up Harry ran back down to the library. "Look." He said setting the map on the table in front of everyone. Hermione gasped. "What? How?" she asked her coherency obviously leaving her in the moment. Harry grinned. "I was just looking at it. Seeing where everyone was and suddenly there is a bunch of stuff on there that never was before." Harry answered. "If you look here, there is a tunnel that goes under the lake and straight into the chamber."

* * *

Almost an hour later Harry crouched in the entrance of the tunnel waiting for dinner to start. They couldn't begin moving and risk crossing the wards into Hogwarts too soon. Severus smirked at him from in front of him and Harry could feel Lucius presence behind him. They had apparently decided he was a risk all on his own and needed to be sandwiched between the two men. Harry grinned back at Severus as his thoughts began to stray.

* * *

_I watched the as the clothes on Severus body disappeared and re-appeared folded neatly on the stand by the sink. Pale skin, miles of it seemed to go on forever and ever. I made a sound of some sort when my eyes sought out the place they had been straying towards. His cock was magnificent; long and hard. A throat cleared and my eyes shot back up to meet Severus. He stepped, no stalked, forward into the cubicle with me and closed the door behind him._

_His long fingered hand reached out and grasped something behind me. Soap. My mind supplied still slightly coherent. I watched mesmerised as the hand began to lather. Severus stepped closer and paused, waiting. I smiled up at him and nodded, taking his hand and pressing them into my chest. His eyes darkened then becoming almost choclate._

_He washed me. All of me. I groaned again in shock as the hands descended. Looking down my eyes widened. His hand was curled around my cock; clutching in just the right amount of pressure. I saw sparks as he began to move stroking over and over again._

_"Shit." I whispered. The first time either of us had spoken. He chuckled. Severus Snape actually chuckled for me. A slight twist to his hand and I was gone. "Holy... mother of... Merlin!" I gasped out between the waves of pleasure crashing over me._

_I looked up to meet Severus eyes again and watched almost as if in slow motion he came closer. My eyes fluttered shut and we were all lips and teeth and tongues. I moaned again when he pulled back long enough to suck at my bottom lip. That was all it took. I came loud and hard; spurts of white sticky substance coating myself and his hand, before being washed away in the stream of the shower._

* * *

"Harry!" Severus voice was rough. Harry shook his head coming back to himself. Lucius was standing next to Severus with his mouth open in shock. "What?" Harry asked.

Lucius laughed aloud. "Nice daydream, or did you forget you were in the company of two people who can do Legilimency." he asked. Harry blushed going bright red before their very eyes.

Severus smirked and elbowed Lucius in the ribs. "Stop it. He probably forgot." Lucius groaned. "Git, that hurt." he responded clutching his side. Harry's laugh brought their attention back to him. He grinned up at both men.

A chime sounded suddenly from far away. "Dinner bell." Severus commented. "Wait a minute and then we go." Lucius pulled on Severus arm and turned the other man until he was facing him. Then slowly as if in a dream, Harry watched Lucius kiss Severus. He watched in wonder and awe as lips met anf melded. It was slow and sensous. Severus made a sound so indescribable that was indicitave of pure pleasure. When they pulled apart, Lucius rested his head on Severus chest catching his breath.

Harry cleared his throat and froze as two sets of lust filled eyes pinned him in place. "We should go." He said gesturing into the tunnel.

* * *

The treck through the tunnel was slow going and most of it was done in silence. Harry was nervous the Old Dumbleshorts had discovered they were in the castle and was lying in wait for them. As the end of the tunnel grew closer Harry shivered. As Severus stepped out he breathed a sigh of relief when nothing untoward happened.

A slight movement from the corner of his eye had Harry leaping into action. A few minutes later Severus raised the lights and choked aloud. Harry looked at the person, a man, he had pinned to the wall. "What the fuck?" Harry asked as he reconized the features. A strong jaw, dark brown almost maroon colored iris', and shaggy shoulder length hair. :Tom: Harry hissed. The eyes locked onto his face and a slight smile was his only answer. Harry loosed his hold allowing the man to breath. :Yes, Harry: he answered.

"It's really him." Harry said back to the two men standing near him. Harry let Tom go, but caught him again when the man stumbled. "Why are you in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"That stupid old man thought you all had someone watching him, so he made up a story about Riddle Manor. It is still standing, but I was never being held there. The only time I was not in the Chamber wa during your second year." Tom answered nodding to Harry.

"I can't use any magic. The golem is taking most of it only leaving me enough to stay a wizard. He can't take that piece." Tom continued. "I think that is why I am so weak. Once I realized who was coming through the tunnel I knew there was no reason to fight. Your spells to mask you signature dropped when you crossed into the wards."

Harry gasped. "That means he knows. Portkey?"

As they all clutched the ruddy old newspaper the door to the Cahmber opened and Harry saw a small glimpse of Voldemort and Dumbledore and the pull of the portkey carried him away.

A purple spell flashed by in a great whoosh and then Harry knew only darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! There is chappie four! I hope it meets some of those expectations.**


End file.
